Gingerbread Glade
|released = August 2, 2012 |difficulty = Considerably Hard |previous = Wafer Wharf |next = Pastille Pyramid |image = Gingerbreadglade.PNG |episode = 11 |levels = - }} Gingerbread Glade is the eleventh episode of Candy Crush Saga ''and is the fifth episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 2, 2012. The champion title for this episode is 'Grand Witch. Story '''Before episode: Tiffi encounters a witch with a cauldron for her green-colored potion. She says it needs more pop. After episode: Tiffi gives the witch a mystery-bag-shaped potion, marked with a musical note. The witch then puts into the cauldron. After that, musical notes appears and the witch becomes ecstatic. New things * Three-layered Icing is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 145 *Hardest level: Level 152 This episode is the first one that contains all five level types, namely: Jelly, Moves, Timed, Ingredient, and Candy Order. This episode has 5 medium-hard levels (143, 144, 151, 153, 154, and 155), 1 hard level (149), and then there is a notoriously difficult ingredient level (152). The later part of the episode can be very tricky for some players, especially a cluster of hard levels in levels 149-155. Because of this, this episode was considered very hard, despite the fact there aren't that many other hard levels in the episode. One of the most notable facts about this episode is that it contains Level 147, which has been voted several times as the hardest level in the game. Recently, it went through the biggest nerf ever in Reality, and is now a lot easier. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , 2 time levels , and 1 moves level . Check out the gallery directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory Ep11.jpg Gingerbread_Glade.png|Gingerbread Glade background witch.png|Before the episode Witchafter.png|After the episode Level_141_Reality.png|Level 141 - |link=Level 141 Level_142_Reality.png|Level 142 - |link=Level 142 Level_143_Reality.png|Level 143 - |link=Level 143 Level_144_Reality.png|Level 144 - |link=Level 144 Level_145_Reality.png|Level 145 - |link=Level 145 Level_146_Reality.png|Level 146 - |link=Level 146 Level_147.png|Level 147 (Old) - |link=Level 147/Versions Level 147_Reality.png|Level 147 (New) - |link=Level 147 Level_148_Reality.png|Level 148 - |link=Level 148 Level_149_Reality.png|Level 149 - |link=Level 149 Level_150_Reality.png|Level 150 - |link=Level 150 Level_151_Reality.png|Level 151 - |link=Level 151 Level_152_Reality.png|Level 152 - |link=Level 152 Level_153_Reality.png|Level 153 - |link=Level 153 Level_154_Reality.png|Level 154 - |link=Level 154 Level_155_Reality.png|Level 155 - |link=Level 155 GingerbreadgladeFB.png|Gingerbread Glade map on Facebook Trivia *This episode does not have alliteration despite having the first letter of both words being the same (it is pronounced as "J'indjerbread '''G'laid"). *This is the first episode to contain all five level types (the second being Cereal Sea). Additionally, all of the level types in the game are lined up in alphabetical order from 141 to 145 ('C'andy Order, 'I'ngredients, 'J'elly, 'M'oves, 'T'imed). The user Cijmt made his username that because of this. *Not only is this the only episode to have every level type, but there are '''5 jelly levels, 4''' candy order levels, '''3 ingredient levels, 2''' timed levels, and '''1 move level, which is a countdown. *Gingerbread Glade is the second episode which takes place at night, the others being Salty Canyon, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. *The pathway of Gingerbread Glade is brown on Facebook. Oddly, the pathway is light blue on iOS and Android, but this appears to be a mistake, as the title, the plane icon, and the boat icon are all brown. *This episode seems to resemble the story "Hansel and Gretel." Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012